Panic at Hogwarts
by Supersilver46
Summary: In 1692, wizards vanished from the face of the earth in response to the extreme prejudice they faced from 'normal' people. Through artificial means people have found how to harness magic through the use of 'arm slaves'. Muggleborns are a sought after for the power they possess. Sergent Harry Potter has been tasked with protecting a certain Muggleborn named Hermione Granger...


He kept his eyes on the road as he sped away from the lab, occasionally he glanced in the rear-view mirror to see if he was still being followed. The KGB could be hiding in the shadows, waiting to ambush him as he made his escape. They wouldn't let him live, not when he'd taken their precious test subject. He didn't know how far they had gone with their experiments, but he could tell that it must have scarred her judging by the dead expression on her face.

He heard her wince in pain, and he grit his teeth. She'd been biting her thumb during their escape, and a thin stream of blood dripped down her hand.

"Don't!" He shouted as they crested over a hill.

"Let me bite it or kill me!" She muttered, "L...let me bite it or ki-ki-kill..."

"Stop it!" He shouted as she raised her thumb to her mouth. He shot his hand towards her mouth and winced as she bit into his flesh, causing blood to drip from his hand.

A burning rage began to build in his body, he'd thought he'd seen the worst humanity had to offer after the war, but it seemed like ever since he joined the organization, he'd been proven wrong. How the hell could someone perform such horrible experiments on human being? Was it worth sacrificing morals and ethics just to get ahead of the other nations?

Once they had driven up yet another hill, he finally saw their destination in the distance. He smiled and turned to look at the girl.

"Look there are the mountains!" He shouted, "You can go back home!"

That was when he saw it.

A bright light tore through the night sky, before it crashed on the road and exploded. The force of the explosion lifted the car into the air, the girl was thrown out into the snow as the car crashed into the ground, killing him.

The girl pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the wreckage of the car. In the dead man's hand, he clutched the disk he had stolen from the lab. She grabbed the disk from his hand as the sound of a HIND chopper caught her attention. The HIND fired a burst of machine gun fire, which easily cut through the remains of the car. The car burst into flame, the force of the explosion threw her back into the snow. The pilot of the HIND smirked and continued to fire at her,

_I'm going to die. _She thought to herself as she laid in the snow. She'd come so close to escaping, but she should have known that they'd never let her go. She closed her eyes and prepared to accept her death when crashed into the HIND's propeller, causing the pilot to jerk the HIND back as he fought to regain control. With a loud crack, a young boy seemingly materialized out of thin air right next to her.

"W...hat?" She muttered as she looked at the boy. The boy pulled out what seemed to be a long stick out from under his sleeve, and with a quick swishing motion a light green light raced towards the HIND and sliced off the propeller. The HIND plummeted towards the ground, and the pilot ejected from the helicopter as it hit the ground, and once he had landed he pulled out a submachine gun and pointed it at the two of them. He never got the chance to fire it, as the boy fired a scarlet ball of light at the gun that knocked it out of his hands. The pilot, realizing what he was dealing with, turned to run, but the boy fired another light that knocked the pilot unconscious. With the threat taken care of, the boy turned to her and helped her up.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"I'm taking you back with me," The boy said, "It isn't safe, the others will take care of the remaining enemy forces."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm a soldier," Harry said as he brought her close to him, "Hang on tight."

With a loud crack, the two vanished...

.

.

.

"'The Disappearing Spoon: And Other True Tales of Madness, Love, and the History of the World from the Periodic Table of the Elements', 'The Things That Nobody Knows: 501 Mysteries of Life, the Universe, and Everything', 'A Short History of Nearly Everything'…." The officer said as he read the titles of the books Hermione had in her school bag, "You have unusual tastes. All right, you can go."

Hermione nodded and walked past the officer as he examined the next student's bag. Her school had started to check student's bags to check if anyone was trying to smuggle weapons or drugs into the building. It was bit annoying having to stand through such a slow process, but if it made the school safer then she figured that it was at least a good trade off.

"Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned to see her friend Ginny Weasley running towards her, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Ginny," Hermione said, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's running late," Ginny said, "He stayed up all night playing on his PlayStation, and he's overslept."

"You didn't wake him up?" Hermione asked.

"No, I told him yesterday that I wouldn't wake him up if he overslept," Ginny said, "He said that he'd set his alarm to wake him up, but I guess he forgot to do that."

Hermione sighed, "I wish that he'd be a little more responsible, it won't be long until we graduate."

"Well, you know how he is." Ginny said.

"The very first day at school after being transferred...I'll be taking this toy!"

Hermione and Ginny turned to see that the officer was yelling at a tall boy with thick glasses and curly black hair. In the officer's hand, he held a large machine gun that he had taken from the boy's bag.

"That isn't a toy," The boy said, "It's loaded with splat bullets that have a high kill count!"

"...what?"

"Oh great, it looks like the new student's a military maniac," Ginny said as she and Hermione watched the boy and the officer argue, "He's weird..."

.

.

.

"Alright settle down class!" Hermione's homeroom teacher shouted, "I'd like to introduce you all to a new classmate."

Hermione's homeroom teacher turned to the boy and smiled, "Alright, please introduce yourself to the class Mr. Potter."

He nodded and took a military stance, "I'm Sergeant Harry Potter!"

"Sergeant?" One of the students at the front of the class asked, "You're in the military?"

"I-"  
"Please stop joking around Mr. Potter," the teacher said.

Harry blinked in confusion, "But I'm not joking..."

"Do any of you have any questions that'd you'd like to ask Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, where did you move from Harry?" A girl asked.

"Afghanistan, Lebaron, Cambodia, Iraq, Columbia..."

"Ah, that's it for questions!" The teacher shouted, "Mr. Potter why don't you sit next to Neville?"

"Understood!" Harry shouted as he sat next to Neville.

.

.

.

"Potter's really weird don't you think?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat in the locker room, "During recess he keeps going from the classroom to the corridor."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "I didn't notice."

"How could you not notice?" Ginny asked, "He sticks out like a sore thumb! And did you know that he's been staring at you?"

"He has?"

"Yeah, and every time I catch him doing it, he looks away like it was just a coincidence!" Ginny shivered, "He's probably into you, that's why he keeps staring at you."

"But you don't know that for sure." Hermione said, "Maybe it is just a coincidence."

"I doubt it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and it swung open to reveal Harry standing in the hallway. For a few moments everyone in the locker room were too shocked to do anything, but eventually that shock faded away and was replaced with anger as they threw everything they could get their hands on at him. Harry rushed into the room and tackled Hermione to the ground before he pulled out gun and pointed it at the hallway.

"Hmm...I thought that..." Harry frowned as he put his gun back into his pocket.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ginny shouted as Harry got off Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Harry said as Hermione rubbed her scraped elbow.

"Then what did you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, but that information is classified," Harry said, "Though I will admit that I came here for a completely different reason."

"And that reason is?"

"You see at my old school I was pretty good at softball," Harry said, "So I was thinking that I could join your team, what do you say?"

.

.

.

The conductor sighed as he looked at the clock. In a few more hours he'd finally be able to go home, he just had to wait until the next person came to buy a ticket.

"Hmm?"

A strange scraping sound caught the vendor's attention, and he looked for the source of the sound to see that a boy hand-cuffed to a pipe chair was pulling himself towards the ticket booth.

"Hello, I would like to purchase a ticket." The boy said, "Unfortunately I'm a bit tied up at the moment, so it'll take me a while to get my wallet."


End file.
